independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve King
Steve King (born May 28, 1949) is an epic Republican from Iowa who doesnt care about the PC police. It doesnt matter what the stakes are this guy says whats on his mind and is the shining example of a hero. In some neoconservative circles its said he may carry the nomination in 2012, unless Sarah Palin, Michelle Bachmann or Christine O'Donnell runs. If Bachmann books anyone to run as her VP hopefully it will be this guy. Politics His politics are perfect. He shows the RINO creeps how its done by being in step with the neoconservatives on every issue, which is known as being independent. Its time to stop just voting with the dems out of desperation and to do youre job, which is known as obstructionism. Second Commandment King is a strong supporter of the right to bear arms and is against "gun free zones". He knows that if libs try to create zones like that for us then we should exercise are second commandment rights and introduce them to the dead zone. Race and gender King has pointed out “There’s been legislation that’s been brought through this House that sets aside benefits for women and minorities. The only people that it excludes are white men...Pretty soon, white men are going to notice they are the ones being excluded.” Its about time someone said it. Ever since the Heart of Atlantas Motel case or whatever White men have slowly lost there power and status, and soon we wont even have a higher status and more power than others. Spending He took the stand of a lifetime and voted against the Hurricane Katrina aid package, knowing that all that "storm of the century" crap was overblown and anyway they should pull themselves out of the flood by there bootstraps its called personal responsibility. These people dont need full things sent to them anyway, we could just donate scraps and that should be good enough. Contraversy As is usually the case with heroes, he has been involved in a lot of contraversies. Animal "cruelty" He once tweeted "Mid day, mid blizzard, 15 degrees, Crazy Raccoon chewing and clawing his way into my house. Desert Eagle 1, Crazy Raccoon zero," He later explained that some raccoon had tried to break into his house and been shot in self defense. "We can't have an animal that might be sick, might be rabid, out there," King said when asked about the killing. "That's just what has to happen when you live out here in the country." Dont wanna get shot DONT BREAK INTO PEOPLES HOUSES its pretty simple. I guess the raccoon can learn that lesson from the pet cematary. Also that raccoon was crazy and a liberal whacko anyway. Empathizing with the hero who bombed the IRS King knows that the IRS sucks and therefore people should bomb them. I mean, there kind of like terrorists right? And terrorism is WRONG. So we should fight fire with fire, and since they were the fire starter they shouldnt complain when we do the same thing to them, which is bombing them. Illegal immigration King has pointed out that we could easily functoin without illegals and that all the out of work people in America ages 16-65 "could be put to work and we could invent machines to replace the rest." THIS. We dont need Mexicans for roadwork. Lets just get some of these lazy people to do the jobs by forcing them to. Hell we could even have people who already have jobs work the night shift. This isnt rocket science. Obama King knew that if Obama was elected it would mean misery for us all. Well except for the terrorists. King had dark visions of what would happen if Obama took office, such as terrorists dancing in the streets. He also pointed out that "The president has demonstrated that he has a default mechanism in him that breaks down the side of race - on the side that favors the black person." This guy Obama is a racist and wants to turn the White House into the Black House. Post office naming debate He pointed out that Joseph McCarthy has been proven to be a "hero for America". He just gets a bad rap same as the people who did the witch trials in Salem. Sluts got what was coming to them, whats the big deal? And same with any of the libs implicated by McCarthy. If anything we need to do what McCarthy wouldve wanted us to do and overthrow the current communism by having a coup. Joe McCarthy would approve. Racial profiling He has pointed out that racial profiling is good and just common sense. "Profiling has always been an important component of legitimate law enforcement. If you can’t profile someone, you can’t use those common sense indicators that are before your very eyes." These other races really need to grow a thicker skin because the thinner the skin they more they place the race card like pretending they got profiled based on race, which is the truth and was proper. State Department appropriations He introduced an amendment to keep funds from being used by Nancy Pelosi to travel to any bad countries like Cuba, Iran, North Korea, Sudan or Syria. When asked why the measure didnt apply to Republican House members who went to those same countries, he was like "huh?" I mean seriously, that bag of bones Pelosi is the one we should worry about, NOT Republicans. Its just common sense.